Current data storage devices such as volatile and non-volatile memory often include a fault tolerance mechanism to ensure that data is not lost in the event of a device error or failure. An example of a fault tolerance mechanism provided to current data storage devices is a redundant array of independent disks (RAID), RAID is a storage technology that controls multiple memory modules and provides fault tolerance by storing data with redundancy. RAID technology may store data with redundancy in a variety of ways. Examples of redundant data storage include duplicating data and storing the data in multiple memory modules and adding parity to store calculated error recovery bits. The multiple memory modules, which may include the data and associated parity, are often accessed concurrently by multiple redundancy controllers.